Savior Machine
by kaztsar
Summary: Queen Serenity waged a war on evil, bringing a Golden Age of Peace and prosperity. But the peace was flawed, and so she had to destroy it. I decided that i want to continue this myself, suggestions kindly appreciated.


Savior Machine—  
  
  
  
It was the end of the Golden Millennium in the Kingdom of the Moon. The beginning of the Golden Age saw an end to war, pestilence, poverty, and mean people. The arts were at an epoch, plays and sculptures were among the heights in popularity at this time. Everything was how it should be.  
  
But as the Golden Age lagged, so did the people. Arts and literature were on decline, (thought the literate rate was about the same, people didn't have much of a choice about that.) The people were content, but everything seemed to be but a pale copy of somebody else's work.  
  
In her chambers, Queen Serenity thought about the age before the golden. She was leading an army of rebels against the Evil Queen Metallia. She remembered the comradery she felt with her generals in the trenches. Not all of them survived, the eight survivors would eventually become the first group of Senshi.  
  
But even that would not last, except for Pluto. She still remembered the great war, and it haunted her, even now after so many years of peace. Even now, she cannot look at the other senshi, the descendants of the original, without thinking of all of her fallen comrades. Everybody thinks that she is just cold an emotionless. That's not it, she just can't get over the loss of the best friends she ever had. They say time heals all wounds, well; she's got all the time in the world.  
  
Just then, one of the royal guards entered, "My Queen, the Noblewoman Beryl is here for an audience!"  
  
The Queen smiled, "Please, send her in," she said in an angelic voice.  
  
Lady Beryl entered the Royal Chambers, knelt before the Queen. The Queen held out her hand in which Beryl eagerly grasps, to kiss her ring, her royal seal. "My Queen, you have sent for me?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Beryl. GAURDS, leave us at once." Serenity turns back towards Beryl, "I need for you, for a very special mission." Said Serenity.  
  
"Yes my Queen? What is it? I will do anything for you!"  
  
"I must warn you, if you accept this mission, you will be charged with treason, and be branded an enemy to the crown, are you still so eager to accept?"  
  
Lady Beryl bows to the Queen, "I live and die by your breath, my Queen."  
  
Serenity's face goes serious, "Beryl, there are traitors among us, people who would oppose the crown!"  
  
Beryl gasps in social outrage, "No, my Queen, no one would do that! They would know better then to Oppose the Crown!"  
  
"They would know better then to oppose the crown, because right now they are disorganized, and they fear my retribution. There are some in my very council, I believe who are growing quite discontent with the state of things as they are in the present."  
  
"My Queen?"  
  
"Beryl, I am one of them," Serenity sighs and collapses onto her thrown, then she looks back at Lady Beryl. A small smile forms on her face, "I remember the day you were born, you were such an innocent thing. You had these big eyes and the cutest button nose." Serenity quickly gets up, and moves faster then most people can see, but Beryl catches her blur. Beryl is startled by not only the quickness of Serenity's movements, but by the fact that her Queen's hands are now cupping her cheeks, as if holding on to her face as if she were and infant. "When you were a baby, you were always so curious. You had to know about everything. If I had a nickel for every time you got lost on some crazy adventure of yours…"  
  
"The Kingdom was once like you, curious little children wanting to discovery about the world around them," Serenity breaks her hold on Beryl, "but not any more, they have grown too content with the lives they lead. They forget how much blood it took them to get where they are today."  
  
"My Queen?" questions Beryl.  
  
"Lady Beryl, I want you to find out who these traitors are in my court."  
  
"Yes my Queen, they shall be dealt with immediately!" Said Lady Beryl.  
  
Serenity grows a sad smile, "You misunderstand me, sweet Beryl, I don't want you root out these traitors, I want you to lead them!"  
  
"My Queen?"  
  
"I have been alive for a very, very long time. A lot of my life was formed through war and hardship. This… peacefulness is…. Boring."  
  
"But my Queen, do you know what you are asking of me?"  
  
Serenity wraps her arms around Lady Beryl, and kisses her sweetly on the forehead, "I ask you to bring life back into my kingdom, not just me, but the people are growing bored, stagnant. You will give them a banner that they will once again be able to live under, fight for. Something to believe in, either with me or against me, they will be able to live one again. I still remember back in the war, there were so many clever people, chanting, writing about the revolution. I just want to give my people the chance to do the same thing."  
  
Lady Beryl held onto her Queen as tight as she could, and cried into her shoulder. She lifted her head to her Queens ear, in a quivering voice, she said, "as you wish, my Queen," and then sealed her and her kingdom's fate with a kiss.  
  
  
  
Many moons later…  
  
Beaten... broken... and bruised.. Beryl narrowly escapes Antartica with her life.... She retreats to her stronghold in China, where she kept a reserve of human followers, just incase plan A failed. She started the Amazon nation in the beginning of the Silver Age. It started out as sort of a refugee camp for all the women and children of the war. But soon the women and children had to grow up, and defend for themselves, and now they have grown up to be powerful warriors in their own right. But they still are loyal to Beryl. And Beryl is still loyal to the queen. She thought she fulfilled her Queens request thousands of years ago, but then her descendant had to be reincarnated. The Queen's resurrection spell worked a little too well, for it was to resurrect all of her faithful servants. And Beryl was as faithful as ever.  
  
She had to get her troops ready to one day meet up against the Senshi. One day, she noticed a being of immense energy, taking the form of an elder of the village, she went to seek out who possessed this amazing potential, to find a young, redheaded girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Sailor Moon nor do I Own Ranma ½. I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Ranma ½. I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I Own Ranma ½.  
  
Author's Notes: no immediate intention of continuing this, if you are interested in continuing this fic, please e-mail me at Kazblah945@aol.com . 


End file.
